The Moment in the Rain
by Eriol-sama
Summary: UPDATED & FIXED some messed up things! Someone is sad and he is out there at the tennis court all alone, who will save him? Will anyone notice him? Staring: Tennis no Ohjisama's ohjisama and the stoic Rikkaidai's fukubuchou! SanadaxRyoma! Please read and
1. Chapter1a : Sadness

Warning: The characters don't belong to me but to Takeshi Konomi (am I writing his name right? Oh well whatever). They belong to the author and obviously not me, so don't sue me. I'm just a poor author.

Another warning: This story does follow the timeline of the anime series but it will be AU of course since in the anime you won't be able to find this scene ok? The characters are also a bit OOC since it is AU so don't flame me or sue me ok? I'll pay no heed towards them

More warning: This story contains yaoi/shounen-ai, so view on your own risk!

Ok that's all, happy reading and please be kind to review it ok? enjoy!

* * *

A Moment in the Rain Part 1 by Eriol-sama 

It was raining quite heavily since evening. The rain poured likewise someone was pouring out a bucket of water from up the sky. All the tennis players from selected junior high schools had retired to their rooms. No one was in the mood to play tennis in this kind of weather and not to mention all of them were already exhausted because of the drill during the practice.

Yet, unknowingly to everyone, there was one particular person who was attracted to this kind of weather as that particular person was standing in the middle of one of the tennis courts. It was not the farthest court yet it was not the closest court too. The court was situated quite far from the main building and secluded from the dorm area too, creating privacy to who ever the person that was occupying it as the place was out of sight if only there were someone who looked out from the windows of the dorm area or from the main building.

The particular person that was standing in the middle of the court was wearing the same short he wears during the practice at the day but the upper clothes had been changed to another casual polo shirt which colour was white with red rim around the edge of the collar and despite it was heavily raining, the ever present cap was absent. He was quite short for a junior high tennis player, stood only at 151 cm. His clothes were all soaked wet yet he seemed not to mind it. He was standing there with his chest rose up and down quite quickly, letting out his short breathe quickly. He was holding a bright red racket on his left hand while the soaked wet tennis ball hit and fell onto the ground with a thud and splash sound against the water gathered on the concrete. It rolled away from the originally fallen place by few centimetres then stayed there silently regarded the boy who had hit it.

Echizen Ryoma was infuriated. Not to any particular person in this training camp, but to himself. He was angry with himself. The reason? The reason was none other than the scene he had seen accidentally when he was thinking of getting a glass of water.

_Flashback_

_It was around 8.30 pm and it was quite dim in the hallway, yet Echizen paid no heed to that as it was obvious that most of the dorm occupants had already been in the rooms doing whatever they want inside. He walked past the deserted living room. It was a room where they could gather together, in it there were a television set complete with the audio and couches that were comfy enough to be sat or slouched. He kept walking until he reached to furthest room at the hallway. The furthest room was one of the largest rooms in the dorm area. It was a dining room, consisted of three long rows of tables where they usually eat together during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Inside it there was a kitchen too which was separated from the dining area by a wall and connected through a swinging door which has a glass section so that a person could take a look inside it._

_Echizen turned and walked with his bare feet upon the carpeted floor into the dining area. He saw no one there and the room was dimly lit by few small lights that were usually switched on at the night thus leaving the dining room quite dim. He walked silently passing the rows of the tables and looked to the kitchen where he needed to pick a glass from the cabinet and some water from the water dispenser. He saw the kitchen was lit brighter from the dining room which meant that there was someone in there who already switched on some of the lights in the kitchen. He kept walking to the kitchen and he stopped just in front of the door as he heard some muffled sounds. He took a peek from the glass attached to the door._

_Echizen did speculate on who was the person inside the kitchen but nevertheless he never thought he would see such a kissing scene between the person he had secretly loved and another person which was also the occupants of the dorm. He was too stunned to make sounds and his eyes were wide and still seeing the scene inside the kitchen._

_The persons Echizen was seeing were his own buchou, Tezuka and his senpai, Fuji. Both of then were engaged on their lips and their position was compromising. Tezuka had Fuji cornered by the edge of the kitchen's counter, Fuji's hands were circling around Tezuka's neck and were pulling Tezuka to lean down and closer to him. Tezuka's head was tilted and both of them was ravishing each other mouth and was heavily around as their hips ground against each other._

_Echizen was speechless and he slowly backed away from the door and walked out from the dining room rather quickly. He walked down the hallway, passing the living room and turned to another hallway which led to his room which was shared with Momoshiro who currently was sleeping. His mind was in a daze while the scene was repeated over and over inside his mind as if mocking him for having such a crush toward his own buchou. He even failed to notice the presence of another dorm's occupant while he was passing the supposedly deserted living room. _

_Once he was inside his room, he slowly and quietly closed the door and took a long breathe while quietly banged his head onto the door, closing his eyes. He was like that for few moments. He felt something was broken inside him. Something was whirling and was surging up and pounding his mind. He needed a release. All those emotions that had been coped inside him for sometime were now demanding some sort of release. He moved away from the door and walked toward the window. He saw the rain pouring and trickling down the glass window. He saw the empty wet tennis court and he felt he needed to be out there._

_End Flashback_

So out he was. He brought his racket with him and a ball. He played alone. He hit the ball against the wall over and over, a strong powerful hit, as the ball bounced back towards him again he hit. His mind was absorbed on something else but hitting back the ball, his body was already accustomed to swing the racket and hit the ball automatically without even looking at the ball. He even turned deaf to the pouring rain and felt nothing, not even the chill, just him swinging the racket and hitting the ball. Eyes were looking forward but not seeing anything, blinded by his own occupied mind.

**Echizen's thought**

_Why am I angry? Why?  
I've known or rather speculated that they're dating each other, that they're a couple…so why I feel this pain inside my chest?  
Why am I sad then? Why I want to cry yet…no tears come out…  
It's suffocating…choking my breath…  
I wish I can just forget all of these things and just go on…perhaps for this night only…just for today…I mourn for my love  
Tomorrow…tomorrow I'll be fine…_

He kept swinging, running, and returning the ball, all alone in the dim and under the pouring rain until he was tired. He was cold and he felt the skin under those wet clothes was shivering. He knew he could catch a cold if he stayed out any longer. But he cared none of those. He needed this. He tilted his head upward so that the rain was pouring onto his face and he felt the rain trailed down on his face creating streaks likewise he was crying. Echizen could not cry. He was too cold to cry but now he silently wished he could cry to just ease this sorrow upon his heart. So the he needed the rain to substitute his tears so might the pain he felt soothed a little.

Owari?

* * *

Please do review, and tell me if you want to have the continuation. I am thinking to make this story as a multi chapter one but that will depend on how much you guys, the readers, review on me…after all I'm such a poor author and I ask nothing but your review so please, please, click on the button below and review me ok? Don't forget to tell me if you want to read more of them. I do have ideas for the next chapters ahead. 

Thanks for all the readers.

Oh by the way, this story hasn't been proved check, so if anyone want to be my beta reader you guys can contact me at my e-mail,


	2. Chapter1b : Being curious

Ok, we meet again on the second part of this story, thanks for all your enthusiasm regarding this story so here we go, the second part of the story, enjoy!

Warning: still the same, the characters are not mine and this is a little bit AU and some OOC also this is yaoi/shounen-ai, so view on your own risk.

That's all I guess, go read now and review me!

Oh by the way, the bold one represents the character's thought ok? So don't be confused, actually I want to write the label thought and who's thought it is but there is a reviewer says that it's not necessary so well…I try it but if any of you guys get confused, please do tell me and I'll edit it as quickly as I can. Thanks.

* * *

Sanada Genichirou could not sleep with the rain pours down like that. Sure the air was comfortable to sleep. Even his roommate had already slept soundly, yet not him. He turned to his side again then to another side for some moment and realized he was still wide awake. He sighed and sat up on the bed. Then quietly he walked out from his room. He was walking on the empty and dimly lit hallway. He looked around and sighed as he realized that no one was wide awake to even accompany him. Not that he was a sociable person in general but a companion would not be bad either. He decided to walk to the living room which of course he found it empty and quite dark. He sat on one of the couch and listen to nothing but the rain. He was not in the mood to turn on the television and broke this tranquil silence. So he just sat there. 

He was quite comfortable and even getting a bit sleepy until he heard footsteps from the dining area approaching to the living room. He was awake and saw a slender form of Echizen walked quite fast passing the living room then vanished from his field of vision. The scene was fast. But he recognized the younger boy and he picked up the fact that the boy was greatly disturbed. The way he moved and the way his face expressed some pain. He was curious now and the sleep was now forgotten, perished into thin air.

He got up from the couch and walked out from the living room then looked at the hallway but could only catch that the boy was turning to the hallway which led to his room. He then wondered as he was looking into the empty hallway.

_Why he's in such hurry? Something's strange about the way he walked like that…something's disturbed him…and is he sad? But why?_

Getting no answers from that empty hallway, he sighed and shook his head thinking of why he should be bothered by that boy's problem. After all it was the boy's problem, not his and he didn't want to interfere. Thus he walked back to the couch and sat down again, shifting for a moment so that he sat on his side leaning to the back of the couch and placing his left hand above the back of the couch. His head rested upon that left hand while he was staring to the empty courts and the pouring rain out there and listening to its soothing rhythm.

However, his rebellious mind kept thinking back to a particular boy that he was lost to in the Kantou tournament. He did admire Echizen. For him, Echizen was a threat and one of big threats, similar to Atobe, Tezuka and Fuji also other regulars of Rikkaidai. That boy had proved his limitless ability of adapting and evolving during each game that he played also the particular game that involved him and he (A/N: Echizen) did win the game, despite that the boy was losing badly to him when they play at the first encounter.

Their first encounter was not really memorable but he still remembered it clearly. He still remembered how the boy just walked up to him and offering an opponent for practicing. That day was dark too just like today and it was raining. The boy had confidently challenged him and he was able to crush him (A/N: Echizen) in no second but later on their second encounter, the final of Kantou Tournament, he was the beaten one, such a change in just one week. Therefore, he had acknowledged him and was captured too. No wonder that Tezuka was focused on this boy, speaking of grooming him to be Seigaku's pillar of support.

His peaceful thinking moment was disrupted by a sudden voice coming from the hallway and he recognized that those slightly muffled voice belonged to Tezuka and the tensai, Fuji. He said nothing, keeping his silence as he wished not to be noticed by those two. They then passed the living room after stopping a moment slightly in front of the living room's door and shared such an intimate kiss.

_So the rumour is true regarding that they're dating each other._

After sharing few minutes lip locking, they walked again, obviously not noticing his presence inside the already dark living room. Sanada could distinctively hear some words muffled out during the hot kiss, something mentioning about later and in the room. Then the kiss ended and both of them continued to walk down the hallway and were seemed in hurry. Sanada watched the whole interaction amusedly and after the couple had gone, he shook his head, slightly wondering what would be of them by tomorrow. A sound of door being opened was heard then it was closed and silence once again enveloped the whole living room and the empty hallway too. He too resumed to his previous thought of that particular boy.

After some moment of silence he then faintly heard of the sound of ball being hit by racket and the familiar thud of the bouncing ball who bounced against either the concrete or a wall. He looked over the courts the saw from the field of his vision but he saw nothing yet he was sure that he heard that sound. He got up from the couch and walked toward the window and looked through it to those supposed to be empty courts outside. He looked and looked again more closely. Though blurry he could make out a silhouette of someone that was standing outside at one of the courts. He focused more and then he could see though still blurry that that certain person was none other than Echizen Ryoma.

_What he is thinking? Playing tennis in this kind of weather? Does he intent to get sick?_

He watched for a moment the he saw that the boy didn't hit the ball anymore but just letting the ball bounced alone and fell onto the concrete and rolled. The boy was standing there and was looking up, seeming like enjoying the pouring rain upon him. The gesture of that blurry silhouette was suggesting something that had the atmosphere of sorrow. As quick as the mind could process, Sanada took a deeper thinking upon the series of event he had encountered since he was sitting in the living room. First was Echizen who was running away from something and was disturbed then there was also a happy lovey dovey couple and his mind came into conclusion soon after he put those all together in one frame.

_Can it be that he loves one of them? But who?_

Again Sanada's mind took over a quick running about previous events involving the boy and his interaction between those particular persons, Tezuka and Fuji and after quick scanning, he did find out some strange action from the boy whenever he was close to the captain of his tennis club. It was that the boy was quite jumpy and was even more expressive whenever Tezuka was close to him (A/N: Echizen) like yesterday on how Echizen blushed after being commented by his own team mates regarding his obsession on beating Tezuka and his private unofficial match between him (A/N: Echizen) and the Seigaku's buchou.

_So now…it's all makes sense to me._

The soon the living room was empty and the couch was abandoned by the previous occupant.

Owari?

* * *

Click on the review button won't you? After all I live on reviews, me being a poor author, so please review ne? Thanks for all the readers and the reviewer from the 1st chapter, I hope you guys enjoy the 2nd part of the story. 

Thanks for those who have reviewed me and given me suggestions:

akari-hayashi, Craze, RuByMoOn17, may, Krys n Ares, tezuka eiri


	3. Chapter1c : Warmth

I'm getting bored on writing the warning section but oh boy here we go…

Warning: The characters are not mine so don't sue me, yaoi/shounen-ai implication so view on your own risk, it's gonna a bit AU and OOC too, and also the story is still poorly written so please bear with me, any comments regarding how I write, please do explain it in your review ok? So I can improve my writing.

That's all I guess, ok here we go! Happy reading!

* * *

The Moment in the Rain part 3 by Eriol-sama 

Echizen was still standing in the middle of the court on the half of the whole court. His head however was not looking up anymore, instead it was looking down, letting the bangs of his dark green hair hung around his face and rain dropped down form each edge. His breath was not quick anymore rather fell into such rhythm of normal breathing. Yet still he could feel that something was blocking his air pipe, causing him to heave every time he took a breath, feeling like there was not enough oxygen around him.

However, he could feel someone was coming towards him as he heard the sound of a gate being opened, more exactly the gate of the tennis court he was using at the moment. The tennis court was just like any other was surrounded by high wire fences and the only way in and out was through the double door gate that was also made of those similar wires. Though he knew someone's coming toward him, he paid no attention and not even turning to see.

Sanada walked into the court with an umbrella on his hand, He was still clothed with the clothes he wore when he decided to go to sleep, a sleeveless shirt and long pants also added on top of his shirt was the training jersey yet forgetting his ever present black baseball cap. He walked in normal pace, approaching the figure that was still standing there and seemed to just ignore his entrance rather than not noticing his presence. For he knew Echizen was a sharp person and surely he would be able to detect his presence once he walked into the court.

He stopped close to the tennis ball which had been abused by the now soaked young man. He bent down and picked it up, feeling or rather that as he held that ball, he decided that the ball was really being maltreated. Feeling sorry towards the innocent ball, he straightened and looked at the culprit who was still ignoring him. Perhaps he should be trying to say something but yet he didn't know what to say. His tongue was just frozen and could not move, not to mention that now his mind was in a jumble as he realized that he had acted rather impulsively that he practically went out to seek for the boy. But again, what to say? Surely, he could not straight-forwardly say about the scene or something involving that couple. Perhaps something neutral would be good enough. So he settled on asking or rather pointing something obvious which he knew that would even lamer than his straight forward comment, yet that was better, at least he thought it was.

"It's raining."

Echizen said nothing. He heard the footsteps and the splash each time each foot stepped onto the concrete which was now wet and some water gathered there. He also knew that the person whoever he is was stopping right behind him just few steps behind. At last, the person spoke and he knew the person was no other than Sanada Genichirou the one whom he beat on the final of Kantou Tournament. Hearing him behind him and speaking to him, or rather, stating the obvious weather was strange enough. Never he guessed or predicted that Sanada would be here on this court too. He was supposed to be all alone, but seemed that fate decided to have an entirely different scenario.

Sanada's prediction was right, Echizen was not even moving. But what he should say?

"Echizen…"

Hearing the other boy said his name quite flatly, reminded him to the way Tezuka said his name. Echizen closed his eyes for a moment and let his mind wandered for a moment.

_Similar…too similar…_

_He too said it like that…flatly and emotionlessly but strangely why I felt the desire to hear it more? To hear my name out from your lips…Tezuka…what has you done to me…or rather what is going on with me…_

"Echizen…"

Sanada called out again as he took steps closer to the young boy which posture was slightly differed and not to mention he was worried seeing that the boy didn't responded to him even when he called his name.

Before Sanada could come too close to him, Echizen opened his eyes and turned, looked up at Sanada who was now standing not more than five steps from the spot where he stood. He looked at the older boy who was wearing long pants, shirt and the jersey on top of it plus the umbrella he was holding and not to miss the ball he had picked up and now was held on his left hand. He also realized that the older tennis player was too not wearing his ever present black cap, that way he could see the raven coloured hair which was moving freely as it was being blown by the chill wind. He just stared at the older boy and said nothing, regarded him silently, asking him without words yet as intense as so anyone that saw the questions swirling around him.

Sanada was mesmerized by the vision in front of him. The boy was all wet and soaked thoroughly, leaving no spot dry, the shirt clung to his slender form and outlining it; including the short he was wearing which become plastered to his slim hips, all thanks to the rain and the time the boy had spent under the rain. Who he was looking now was not the boy he had played during the final game anymore. Rather than the usual spark that glinted inside those beautiful golden orbs, he only saw the sorrowful eyes that hid pains inside them. The arrogant amused smirks which usually decorated his face, no matter what the situation was too had been replaced by a blank look which lips set on a straight line but the edge was slightly curved downward. The determination that was surrounded him was hidden else where, leaving the boy looked all frail and weak. The rain did no better; those rain streaks trailed down upon his face and some from his eyes too, creating an image as if he had been crying the whole time.

Sanada was hypnotized as he lost in those endless golden orbs which were baring his grieving soul to him. He stared into them for few moments then his feet moved in their own accord, approaching the boy who was still staring at him, as if seeking some answers or rather asking for some sort of salvations from him. Sanada was not immune to the raw naked feeling whom the shorter player was emitting. He was not feeling any pity but instead he felt something deeper and raw swirled inside him and was consuming his rational part even to the point that he wanted to have this particular young boy in front of him as his alone, making him to look only to him and no one else, not even Tezuka.

He stopped right before the much shorter boy and his hand which was currently holding on the ball, released the ball instantly and moved toward Echizen's face, cupping his cheek and with his thumb, he gently wiped the tear streak like rain that trailed down upon his face just under his eye.

"You're crying…"

Echizen meanwhile was surprised by Sanada's action. Again he never expected the cold stoic fukubuchou of Rikkaidai to do such thing towards him nonetheless.The hand that was cupping his cheek was surprisingly warm against his cold skin and he just instinctively leaned more toward the warm hand that was still cupping his cold cheek and closed his eyes as the said hand's thumb brushed away the rain that was trailing down from his eyes. Echizen sighed. He didn't know whether the sigh was representing relieve or just an exasperation gesture. Was he really feeling content that now Sanada was here, he didn't know as he knew that his mind was not functioning well by now and he was too much comfortable to even being bothered by the other boy's gesture, instead he was feeling a little bit calmed.

Seeing that Echizen was not objecting his action, Sanada acted even bolder, he pulled the younger boy toward him and quickly he embraced the chilled body against his warm one. His right hand which was holding on the umbrella had lost its grip, causing the umbrella to fell onto the wet concrete ground. As the umbrella was no longer shielding both of them, rain showered upon them but Sanada ignored it as he felt those lithe form pressed close to his body. He had his right hand upon the back of Echizen's head and the left hand was circling around his thin waist. He tightened the embrace, pulling the boy closer to him and pressing that soaked body upon his still dry clothes. He noticed that the wetness quite quickly crawled from Echizen's clothes to his too. But he paid no heed towards this and just savoured the feeling of their closeness, the feeling of having the younger boy around his arms and how the boy fitted just right towards his body curves.

"Let's go inside."

Sanada whispered softly just beside Echizen's ear and felt the body against him shivered a little because of the sensation of Sanada's warm breath upon his cold freezing ear.

Echizen was even more surprised when Sanada pulled him suddenly and embraced him there all his soaked body was pressed against Sanada's dry one. He even tightened the embrace as if not allowing Echizen to struggle out from the embrace. Yet Echizen didn't even have any intention to struggle free. He enjoyed the closeness and not to mention the warmth that radiated from Sanada's taller form that was pressing close against his, warming his already cold body. Echizen merely sighed against the dry fabric of Sanada's shirt and buried his face more into the junction between the neck and the shoulder. He could pick up the faint smell of the cologne that Sanada used after bath a smell that distinctly belonged to Sanada only. When Sanada whispered just beside his sensitive ear, he felt shiver trailed down his body, creating such sensation that was strange yet was thrilling in an exciting way. Echizen said nothing only nodded his head against Sanada's shirt's fabric that was already damp now because of his wet hair.

Soon the court was empty, no one was there and the only witness of the whole interaction between those two occupants was the harassed tennis ball that was forgotten and left there, a mute witness that would never tell the secret meeting of those two lonely souls. Souls that somehow had their paths intertwined and tied by fate.

Owari?

* * *

Thanks for all the reviewers hehehe I really like all those reviews and some suggestions too, thanks sooo much. 

Sorry if they even don't anything else passed embracing > so if you guys wish to read more of their interactions please do tell me on your reviews ne? I'll write more of them!!

This is the tribute for all who has reviewed me

To: Craze  
Hmm…I have ideas for Karupin but that will be on different story, so sorry I don't intend to involve that cutie cutie cat perhaps later but we'll just see.

To: Krys  
Eetoo...what do you mean by "not smooth"? Does it mean that I don't write chronologically or just that there are A/N-s here and there so they're just disturbing?  
Actually I've got some difficulty on referring "him", since both of them are males, I mean Sanada and Ryoma so who will "him" refer to, that's why I'm putting such A/N-s but well if you guys all understand those referring thingie, I'll put it down the next chapter.  
About "not being smooth" please do explain so I can improve for the later chapters. Sorry that the story's still crappy waaaa….T T I'll try my best to improve.

To: RuByMoOn17  
Thanks a lot for your enthusiasm, I promise I'll update it soon, perhaps right after I finish my exams…waaa the coming exams and I still haven't studied yet T T

To: tezuka eiri   
Thanks for your enthusiasm too! well actually if the prospect is quite good (means that I get enough supplies of reviews) then I'll continue it more about their growing relationship since well…hey I think this is just a prologue! So keep on reviewing and more chapters will be uploaded and well more chapters will be written, of course hehehe

To: may  
Thanks for reading this story though it's not your favourite pairing I'm just not a fan of MomoRyo myself ;;;;

To: cloverange142  
Thanks for reading this story I'll continue it hehehe so keep on reviewing ne? Who knows I'll write even faster? Hehehe


End file.
